


Seldra und Patchwork

by mydarksidelovesthis



Series: Botmutter [3]
Category: The Expanse (TV), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Bayverse AU, Blood, F/M, Fights, Future Fic, Mars, Near Future, Not sure if it counts as romantic or if Patchwork is too innocent for that, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Science Fiction
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis
Summary: In einem Kampf mit Rage bruchlandet Seldra auf dem Mars und versteckt sich in der Bevölkerung. Dort trifft sie auf einen alten, totgeglaubten Freund.
Relationships: Patchwork (Transformers OC) & Se-eldra Sadr'khor (OC), Patchwork (Transformers OC) / Se-eldra Sadr'khor (OC)
Series: Botmutter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622824





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Seldra and Patchwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731039) by [mydarksidelovesthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra ist dabei, ihren epischen Kampf gegen Rage zu verlieren und macht sich aus dem Staub.

Da stehen wir wieder einander gegenüber, nur du und ich, Rage, wie in guten alten Zeiten. Das rote Ambiente des Mars' untermalt unseren Schauplatz wie ein episches Gemälde. Mich, den kleinen, wendigen Con, knapp einen halben Meter größer als ein Mensch und Rage, das Raumschiff, das in seiner Roboterform wie ein Hochhaus über mir aufragt. Rage, meine Nemesis. Ich hab dich einmal besiegt, damals, als ich noch ein Mensch war. Du lernst aus deinen Fehlern und wirst mich kein zweites Mal davonkommen lassen. Ich fürchte, meine Reise endet heute hier. Doch wenn sonst nichts mehr geht, kann ich dir wenigstens noch den Tag versauen.

Er greift nach mir - ich springe beiseite und fange an, seinen Arm hinaufzuklettern, doch er ist so unglaublich groß, es dauert zu lange.

Er schüttelt mich ab, ich fliege durch die Luft, fange meinen Sturz mit meinen eigenen Antrieben ab und transformiere in meine Menschengestalt - so bin ich klein genug, mich hinter den Felsen hier zu ducken und kein reflektierendes Metall meiner Hülle wird meinen Standort zwischen den Staubwolken verraten. Abgesehen davon kann ich sonst nicht viel. Leider fällt mir in dem Moment auf, dass Atmen gerade nicht dazugehört - es gibt keinen Sauerstoff in der Marsatmosphäre - und ich halte die Luft an. Wenigstens bleiben mir so ein paar Sekunden zum Nachdenken.

Doch nein, der Wind wird stärker - ich habe den Verdacht, dass Rage ihn steuert - verweht die Staubwolken über meinem Versteck und gibt es Rages wachsamen Blick preis. Sein Servo fegt die Steine fort - ich transformiere, doch knapp zu spät, er fegt mich mit fort. Die Felsen mahlen an meiner Hülle, zerdrücken mein menschliches Fleisch und verursachen irgendwo einen Kurzschluss. Ich verliere das Bewusstsein.

Ich erwachte am Strand, DEM Strand. Wellen kitzelten mich an den Füßen und rollten bis zur Hüfte. Ungläubig stützte ich mich hoch und sah mich um. Gerade noch hatte ich um mein Leben gekämpft und hier war es so friedlich. Ich war noch zu aufgewühlt, um das zu genießen. Ich versuchte, Kontakt mit meinem System aufzunehmen, doch ich erreichte es nicht. Das sorgte mich. War ich in Ordnung? Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel. Das einzig ungewöhnliche war das Gebäude, das landeinwärts stand: glänzend wie Metall und scharfkantig wie Eiskristalle.

Ich ahnte etwas und ging dorthin, trat ein durch ein Tor. In einer kugelrunden Kammer hing ein Licht mitten in der Luft.

"Ich bin der Allspark", sagte das leuchtende Ding.

Ich wusste es besser: "Du bist Primus, der Gott der Cybertronier. Was willst du?" Hämisch fragte ich: "Hast du es bequem? Genießt du die Show? Wir steuern gerade auf das Finale zu."

"Ich hab nicht vor, dich sterben zu lassen."

"Ach ja? Warum verschwindest du dann nicht einfach? Rage greift mich nur wegen dir an."

"Ich werde dich verlassen, wenn du mich zu einem Planeten bringst, auf dem ich mich niederlassen kann."

Hmpf. War ja nett, mich in seinen Plan einzuweihen, anstatt einfach auf dem nächstbesten Planeten auszusteigen ohne Rücksicht auf die Einwohner. "Warum bist du damals nicht auf der Erde geblieben? Warum bist du nicht auf Cybertron ausgestiegen?"

"Meine Kinder führen Krieg gegeneinander. Bring mich weit fort, wo ich ein neues, friedliches Cybertron aufbauen werde."

"Oh, ich bin also dein Chaffeur. Hab ich denn auch was davon, nach allem, was ich wegen dir ertragen musste?"

"Ich werde dich vor die Wahl stellen, zu bleiben wie du bist oder die Verwandlung abzuschließen. Ich kann dich nicht wieder in einen Menschen verwandeln."

"Du bist ja ein toller Gott. Kannst du überhaupt irgendwas?"

"Spotte nicht über mich, Sterbliche. Ich stelle das Universum für dich nicht auf den Kopf. Denk über meine Angebot nach. Ich kann warten."

Das Licht wuchs, hüllte den Raum ein, ich konnte nichts mehr sehen und die Umgebung löste sich auf.

Ich bin wieder zurück. Halb zerbeult gelingt es mir, mich zwischen den Felsen hinauszuwinden. Schon holt Rage zum nächsten Angriff aus. Ich blicke mich nach dem nächsten Felsblock um, der groß genug ist, dass ich dahinter Schutz suchen kann. Doch was ich hinter mir sehe, ist das Auge der Apokalypse, ein langer, dunkler Tunnel, der hinter mir aus dem Boden - nein, hinter einer Klippe aufsteigt und mich anstarrt, als könnte er mich mit einem Blick verschlingen.

Moment, das ist der Waffenlauf eines Raumschiffs.

Ich werfe mich zu Boden. Ich bin nicht das Ziel: Es steigt weiter auf und ein Torpedo wie aus der Hölle saust an mir vorbei, sodass ich spüre, wie sein Feuer meine Hülle erhitzt. Ich höre, wie es in Rage einschlägt, kurz darauf schlagen abgesprengte Metallteile auf dem Boden auf. Das genügt nicht, um ihn zu vernichten, doch er transformiert in seine Raumschiffform und flüchtet irgendwo in die Sturmwolken, wo ich ihn aus den Augen verliere. Menschen - das wäre unser erster Kontakt. Ich beschließe, mich totzustellen und hoffe, dass sie nicht auch auf mich schießen.

Bald schon kommen sie in Raumanzügen in Fahrzeugen angefahren. Sie sammeln die Teile auf, die Rage beim Angriff verloren hat. Bald schon nähern sie sich mir neugierig. Ich rühre mich nicht. Sie stupsen mich an - ich bleibe reglos liegen. Bald sind sie überzeugt davon, dass ich nur Schrott bin und sie laden mich auf.

Sie bringen mich in eine Halle. Verwundert stelle ich fest, dass sie voller cybertronischer Teile ist, die dort in großen Haufen liegen, davon könnten sie einen weiteren Rage bauen. Wo kommen sie her? Stammen sie von Autobots oder Decepticons? Das kann ich von meiner Position aus nicht sagen. Vor allem, wie stehen sie uns gegenüber? Im Moment fällt mir nichts Besseres ein, als mich weiterhin totzustellen, bis sich eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht ergibt.

Sie laden mich mit dem anderen Schrott auf einem Haufen ab.

Sie arbeiten diese Berge ab, holen sich manchmal besser aussehende Teile und schaffen sie hinaus oder werfen stark beschädigte, vermutlich uninteressante Teile in Tonnen, die regelmäßig irgendwo draußen geleert werden. Über eine Woche liege ich dort im Haufen und beobachte stumm das Treiben. Bald schon fängt einer der Männer an, sich für mich zu interessieren und zieht mich aus dem Haufen heraus - auch meine Hülle regeneriert sich und ich sehe weniger wie Schrott aus. Wie ungelegen.

Der Mann kehrt bald mit einer kleinen Kreissäge zurück. So mechanisch und steif wie möglich, um bloß nicht intelligent zu erscheinen, bringe ich mich auf dem Haufen in Sicherheit. Ich stelle mir vor, es wäre irgendein stupides Selbstschutzsystem, das er bei mir aktiviert hätte.

Der Mann schaut mich verwundert an und sucht sich dann ein anderes Teil aus, dem er sich zuwendet. Sie könnten sich beim Klettern an den Metallteilen verletzen, also versucht er nicht erst, an mich zu gelangen.

So verbringe ich die weiteren Tage, immer außer Reichweite von neugierigen Menschen. Meiner menschlichen Hälfte geht es bald so gut, dass ich transformieren könnte. Doch mein Plan sieht vor, in einem passenden Moment zu verschwinden und mich draußen unter das Volk zu mischen, wo mich keiner erkennt. Ich hab noch keine Idee, wie ich diese Halle möglichst unauffällig verlassen kann.

Doch eines Tages kommen sie mit etwas Neuem an. Sie positionieren sich mit einem Gerät in meiner Nähe und zeigen auf mich - oh, ist das etwa eine EMP-Kanone?

Ich springe vom Haufen herunter, doch der Puls trifft mich - ich habe einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde Zeit, mich dafür zu entscheiden, meine Tarnung aufrechtzuerhalten, bevor er meine Systeme beschädigt.

Es wird dunkel. Ich spüre, wie ich im leblosen Maschinenkörper auf den Boden falle. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen, die Hülle blockiert, ich kann nichts sehen und nur undeutlich hören. Ich spüre, wie ich aufgeladen und rausgetragen werde, es schaukelt eine Weile, bevor sie mich woanders abladen. Ich höre eine Weile murmelnde Stimmen, dann das Kreischen einer Kreißsäge direkt über mir. Ich bekomme Angst. Dann frisst sich ein brennender Schmerz in meine Brust und mir wird klar, was sie da versuchen. Die Säge wird abgestellt. Aufgeregtes Gemurmel. Ich denke, dass es sie überrascht, beim Aufsägen einer Maschine auf Blut zu stoßen.

Ich warte in meiner dunklen, einsamen Welt. Erschütterungen. Ich werde herumgetragen. Vermutlich untersuchen sie mich und stellen bald fest, dass ein Mensch hier drin steckt. Was wird dann passieren?

Das herauszufinden bleibt mir erspart. Der EMP war nur schwach und es dauert nicht lange, bis meine Systeme wieder online kommen.

Ich liege in einer Art Labor auf einem Tisch, was unschöne Erinnerungen an meine Zeit auf Cybertron weckt.

Gerade ist niemand im Raum. Ich richte mich auf, drücke die Deckenplatten nach oben und klettere hinauf, dort reiße ich mir ein Loch in den Lüftungsschacht - biege es hinter mir so gut es geht wieder zusammen - und bin verschwunden, bevor irgendjemand etwas bemerkt.

Ein paar Tage verbringe ich im Lüftungsschacht, bis ich meinem menschlichen Körper die Belastung zutraue, dann begebe ich mich in einer Seitengasse nach draußen und verstecke mich schwer atmend zwischen den Müllcontainern. Ich suche mir einen Stofffetzen, um die Wunde auf meiner Brust zu bedecken, dann schleppe ich mich in günstigen Momenten gassenweise weiter.

Es ist Nacht und es sind nur wenig Leute unterwegs. In einer Gasse, wo sich Müllbeutel vor den überfüllten Containern stapeln, suche ich mir ein Plätzchen zum Schlafen.

Die Sonne steht hoch am Himmel, als mich eine Frauenstimme weckt. "Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Ich fühle mich schrecklich. "Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe. Ich schlafe."

"Aber doch nicht im Müll!"

"Gehen Sie einfach weiter."

Die ältere Frau hat wohl bei meiner Handbewegung das Blut daran gesehen. "Sind Sie verletzt? Brauchen Sie einen Arzt?"

"Ich will keinen Arzt." Ich schaue mich nach irgendetwas um, das ich nach ihr werfen kann. Dann überlege ich es mir anders. Mit einer Hand das Tuch vor die Brust haltend stehe ich auf. "Wissen Sie was, ich gehe einfach irgendwo hin, wo mich keiner stört."

"Oh Gott", sagt sie bei meinem Anblick. "Nein, Sie brauchen Hilfe. Kommen Sie, ich stelle auch keine Fragen."

"Das ist wirklich nicht angebracht."

Doch sie bleibt hartnäckig. Sie räumt ihre Einkäufe um, sodass sie mir eine leichte Tüte so um den Hals hängt, dass sie die Wunde auf meiner Brust verdeckt und zieht mich am Arm eingehakt mit zu sich nach Hause, wo sie meine Verletzung versorgt.

Am Abend stehe ich am Fenster und sehe auf die Straße hinaus. Es wirkt alles so friedlich. Und doch erfüllt mich der Gedanke, mit Menschen zu tun zu haben, mit Horror. Das Kreischen einer Tür wie das Kreischen einer Säge - Horror. Murmelnde Stimmen - Horror. Und der Geruch meines Blutes.

Stimmen direkt vor der Tür - die Frau stoppt mitten im Gespräch und weist mich zurecht: "Aber Sie sollen doch im Bett bleiben!"

"Mir geht es gut", erwidere ich - ich kann schließlich aufstehen - doch sie bringt mich mit sanfter Gewalt wieder ins Bett und deckt mich zu.

"Warum tun Sie das?", frage ich. "Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht."

"Das ist mein Mann", sagt sie nur und zeigt zur Tür. Er trägt die Uniform der Mars Marine. Ich erinnere mich, das Symbol auf dem Raumschiff gesehen zu haben, das auf Rage geschossen hat. Der dunkle Tunnel schießt mir durch den Kopf und ich bringe keinen Ton heraus.

"Warten Sie, ich bringe Ihnen etwas Suppe", sagt die Frau, lässt sich beim Hinausgehen von ihrem Mann einen Kuss geben und verschwindet.

Er kommt freundlich lächelnd herein, zieht sich einen Stuhl heran und setzt sich. "Die Verletzung sieht schlimm aus. Sind Sie überfallen worden? Haben Sie das der Polizei gemeldet?"

Ich hab meine Atmung zwischenzeitig wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht. "Wenn Sie die Polizei rufen, bin ich sofort verschwunden."

Die Frau kommt mit einer Schüssel Suppe zurück und reicht sie mir. Es riecht köstlich. Sie sagt: "Hier. Hab ich extra für Sie gekocht."

Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. "Da... danke. Aber warum? Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht."

"Sie brauchen Hilfe. Das ist alles, was für mich zählt." Sie schenkt mir ein Lächeln und sagt zu ihrem Mann: "Komm, lass sie sich ausruhen."

Sie zieht ihn mit sich hinaus und ich bin wieder alleine. Bald höre ich von unten das Summen von Fernsehstimmen und kippe den Rest Suppe hinunter, dann springe ich aus dem Bett und gehe nach unten, eine Hand auf dem Verband vor meiner Brust gekrümmt.

Schon begrüßt mich die Frau mit: "Aber Sie sollen doch nicht aufstehen!"

"Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen. Laufen Nachrichten? Lassen Sie mich sehen, was in der Welt vor sich geht." Ich springe mit einem Satz in den Sessel und klammere mich an den Lehnen fest, für den Fall, dass sie widerspricht.

Sie droht mir mit dem Finger. "Aber nach den Nachrichten gehen Sie sofort wieder auf Ihr Zimmer!"

Die Nachrichten enthalten das übliche Blabla - Politik, Business, Sport - und schließlich sehe ich mich. Sie zeigen Ausschnitte aus meinem Kampf mit Rage. Ich bin ein undeutlicher Krümel vor dem Giganten. Als er mit seinem riesigen Servo nach mit schlägt, ertrage ich den Anblick nicht länger und drehe den Kopf weg.

Die Frau fragt: "Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

"Doch, mir geht es gut. Diese Bilder sind schrecklich. Wo ist der große Roboter jetzt?"

In den Nachrichten sagen sie, dass die Regierung noch immer an der Aufklärung arbeitet und keine Gefahr für die Bürger besteht. Schließlich enden die Nachrichten mit dem Wetterbericht über einen heftigen Sturm, der zum Glück weit entfernt von bewohnten Gebieten wütet.

Die Frau antwortet: "Sie sind beide verschwunden."

Ihr Mann schaut mich lange an. Ich vermute, dass Rage sich noch irgendwo auf dem Mars versteckt, sonst hätten sie bemerkt, wie er den Planeten verlässt. Fast bewundere ich ihn für diese Leistung, sich bei seiner beachtlichen Größe zu verstecken. Rage spürt höchstwahrscheinlich meine Energiesignatur, auch auf die Entfernung und in meiner Menschengestalt. Ich vermute, dass er einen Plan für seinen nächsten Angriff schmiedet.

Der Mann fragt: "Wo waren Sie während des Kampfes?"

"Wo sollte ich gewesen sein?"

"Alle haben das Ereignis live in den Medien verfolgt. Sie auch?"

Was soll ich darauf antworten. "Und haben Sie Wetten abgeschlossen? Auf den Großen vermutlich?" Ich lache und der Schmerz lässt mich zusammenkrümmen.

Die Frau stürmt zu mir und zieht mich aus dem Sessel. "Kommen Sie, das reicht jetzt. Sie gehören ins Bett. Kieron, lass sie in Ruhe."

Ich lasse mich wieder ins Bett befördern und bleibe sogar für einige Sekunden liegen. Dann höre ich schwere Schritte auf dem Flur, die sich in eins der Zimmer bewegen. Selbst durch die zwei Türen hindurch höre ich, wie der Mann anfängt zu sprechen, mit einer typischen Telefonierstimme. "Yao? Wegen dieses Roboters, der aus dem Labor verschwunden ist. Ich glaube ich hab ..."

Ich stehe plötzlich neben ihm und tippe auf die Auflegen-Schaltfläche. "Das sollten Sie nicht am Telefon besprechen, wenn Sie nicht wissen, wer alles mithört. Und ich hab weder etwas Verbotenes getan noch bin ich in der Verfassung, mich mit den Gesetzeshütern anzulegen."

Wir starren einander mehrere Sekunden in die Augen. Er weiß es oder hat zumindest den starken Verdacht. Ich weiß, dass er es weiß. Er weiß, dass ich weiß ...

Die Frau bemerkt die beiden offenen Türen und erinnert mich daran: "Sie haben mir doch versprochen, im Bett zu bleiben!"

Ich drehe mich zu ihr um. "Kommen Sie her. Ich will Ihnen etwas zeigen."

Verwundert lässt sie sich von mir neben ihrem Mann platzieren, dann trete ich einige Schritte zurück - Sicherheitsabstand, damit sie sich nicht bedroht fühlen. Dann transformiere ich so langsam in meine Botgestalt, dass sie die Details bewundern können. Der Mann verzieht kaum eine Miene, die Frau wirkt nur leicht erstaunt. Das bestätigt mich darin, dass sie genau das vermutet haben. Wie peinlich. Und sowas will ein Decepticon sein.

Nach einigen Sekunden transformiere ich wieder zurück. Dann krümme ich mich kurz unter Schmerzen. Die Frau packt mich stützend am Arm. "Ja, ja. Ich gehöre ins Bett."

Ich lasse mich in mein Zimmer bugsieren. Im Vorbeigehen sage ich zu ihrem Mann: "Warten Sie mit dem Anruf wenigstens ein paar Tage. Ich bin noch nicht bereit für ein weiteres Robo-Deathmatch."

Einige Tage später - ich turne gerade durch "mein" Zimmer, bereit jeden Augenblick in mein Bett zu verschwinden, sobald jemand hereinkommt. Ich verstehe ja die Frau, die sagt, ich müsse mich schonen und ich finde es auch irgendwie nett. Aber ich kann nicht still liegen und nichts tun. Rage ist irgendwo da draußen und wartet auf mich. Ich muss bereit sein, mich zu wehren. Ich fühle mich hilflos und ausgeliefert, wenn ich nur so da liege - meine Muskeln verkümmern und meine Fähigkeiten lassen nach. Zwar betrifft das nur meinen Menschenkörper, doch ich erinnere mich nur zu gut daran, wie es ist, nicht transformieren zu können und kann mich auf meinen Robotermodus nicht allein verlassen. Der auch nicht viel drauf hat.

Schritte auf der Treppe - ich schlüpfe unter die Decke.

Es ist der Mann - und das um die Mittagszeit. "Sie sollen doch im Bett bleiben." Er fängt auch schon an wie seine Frau.

"Ich bin doch im Bett."

"Ihr Gesicht ist gerötet. Sie haben sich körperlich angestrengt."

Ich grinse. "Das kann man auch im Bett."

"Wenn ich Ihre Füße berühren würde, wären sie kalt?"

"Was sind Sie, so eine Art Polizist?" Er ist viel aufmerksamer als die anderen Menschen. Und seine Frau scheint ein paar Tricks von ihm übernommen zu haben.

Er sagt: "Ich möchte Sie jemandem vorstellen."

"Aber will ich das auch? Oder will mich diese Person aufsägen?"

Draußen wartet ein Wagen mit verdunkelten Scheiben auf mich. Er hat wohl ernst genommen, was ich gesagt habe: Die Kameras auf den Straßen würden mich so nicht erfassen.

"Niemand will Sie aufsägen. Die Forscher wussten nicht, dass Sie in dem Anzug steckten. Hätten Sie was gesagt."

Ich steige ein. Das klingt als würden sie mich für einen Menschen im Kampfanzug halten. Umso besser. "Sie haben den riesigen Kanonenlauf eines Raumschiffs auf mich gerichtet. Ich hatte Zweifel an ihren friedlichen Absichten."

Er bringt mich zu einem hohen Gebäude, wo uns bewaffnete Männer die Tür aufhalten. Ich hab nur Augen für den Himmel und suche die Staubwolken, die über die Glaskuppel fegen, nach dunklen Stellen ab.

Im Gebäude treffe ich eine Frau, die sich mir als Ruby vorstellt. "Se'eldra Sadr'khor."

"Was für ein ungewöhnlicher Name." Sie entschuldigt sich für die Unannehmlichkeiten und stellt mir einige oberflächliche Fragen über meinen "Kampfanzug", dann fragt sie, ob ich an einer Zusammenarbeit interessiert wäre. Sie können meine Fähigkeiten gut gebrauchen, das würde auch unsere diplomatischen Beziehungen stärken. Ich nehme an sie denken, ich würde von einem Geheimprojekt auf der Erde stammen, deswegen stellen sie keine genaueren Fragen. Ich bin bereit, mir das anzusehen.

Sie fahren mich etliche Kilometer weit, in eine Höhle im Olympus Mons. Dort stehen wir in Raumanzügen in jener Höhle und eine Frau - die Chefin der Truppe oder so, zeigt zur Decke. "Wir empfangen eine radioaktive Strahlung aus der Höhle dort oben, doch wir können in Schutzanzügen nicht hinauf. Würden Sie sich da mal umsehen?"

Sofort transformiere ich, meinen Raumanzug achtlos fallen lassend, klettere problemlos die Wände hoch und verschwinde im Loch. Mein Tatendrang wird gebremst und ich komme wieder herunter. "Es ist zu dunkel. Kann ich eine Taschenlampe haben?"

Die Chefin lacht. "Wir haben hier selbstverständlich Ihre Ausrüstung schon bereit."

Ihr Assistent hält einen Rucksack voller Kram hoch. Ist das wirklich nötig? Er braucht eine halbe Stunde, um mich auszurüsten, mir eine Kamera auf die Schulter zu montieren, das Funkgerät einzustellen und alles zu überprüfen. Der Rest des Teams bleibt hier, hält den Kontakt und sieht auf einem Bildschirm, was ich sehe. Endlich lassen sie mich von der Leine und ich mache mich mit eingeschalteter Stirnlampe wieder auf den Weg nach oben.

Bald erreiche ich einen horizontalen Tunnel, auf dessen Boden einige zerstörte Drohnen liegen. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob sie wirklich alle eigenen Mittel ausgeschöpft haben, bevor sie mich um Rat fragten.

Ich laufe durch den Tunnel, ein langer, langweiliger Tunnel. Meine Krallen klicken bei jedem Schritt und das Geräusch hallt von den Wänden wieder. Bald entdecke ich auffällige Zeichnungen, die in meinem Lichtkegel auftauchen und trete näher. Es sind Symbole. Cybertronische Symbole, in die Wand gekratzt. Ich starre die Wand an. Meine Krallenhand streicht über die Zeichen. Wie ist das möglich?

"Was ist das?", fragt jemand vom Team. Ich mache mir nicht die Mühe, mir die Namen zu merken. Als die Stimme fragt: "Können Sie das lesen?", höre ich die anderen im Hintergrund diskutieren.

"Nein", sage ich knapp und starre weiter auf die Zeichen. Dort steht, dass die Cybertronier im Kuiper-Gürtel auf die Ankunft des Allsparks warten. Das klingt wie eine Prophezeihung, die mein Kommen ankündigt. Das kann nicht sein. Vielleicht lese ich es falsch. Vielleicht verstehe ich es falsch.

Ich wende mich ab und folge weiter dem Gang. Der Lichtkegel erreicht etwas, das sich bewegt - ein Roboter erhebt sich, etwa doppelt so groß wie ich mit einem braunen Anstrich, als hätte jemand wahllos alle Farbtöpfe zusamengekippt. Ein Roboter, den ich schon mal gesehen habe.

"Patchwork!", rufe ich erfreut und eile auf ihn zu.

"Se'eldra Sadr'khor?" Er spricht meinen Namen in perfektem Cybertronisch aus und fährt dann in meiner menschlichen Sprache fort. "Wie schön, dich zu sehen!"

Ich sage: "Ich dachte, du wärst tot. Margret sagte, ich meine ..." Der EMP hat meinen Speicher beschädigt und ich muss den Namen aus meinem menschlichen Gedächtnis wiederherstellen. "M ... 4 ... 2 ... 6 ... 2 ... 3 ... 7 hat angedeutet, sie hätten dich getötet."

"Oh, er kennt mich, wir waren in der gleichen Protogruppe. Er weiß, dass ich sehr viel reparieren kann. Wie geht es dir, hast du ..."

"Warte", unterbreche ich ihn und zeige auf die Kamera auf meiner Schulter. "Die Menschen hören mit."

"Hm, die Menschen vom Mars? Wissen sie über dich Bescheid?"

"Teilweise."

"Weißt du über sie Bescheid?"

"Was meinst du?" Auf seine Bitte hin schalte ich die Kamera ab. Sofort empfange ich Protest von der Forschergruppe und den Befehl, die Kamera wieder einzuschalten. Ich ignoriere sie.

Patchwork untersucht mich, wie weit die Umwandlung fortgeschritten ist. Seit unserer Begegnung auf Cybertron hat sich nicht viel getan. Besorgt untersucht er die Verletzung auf meiner Brust und ich muss ihm erklären, dass es bei meiner Begegnung mit den Menschen wohl ein Missverständnis gab.

Er erzählt: "Nach deiner Flucht brach das Chaos auf Cybertron aus. Die Decepticons sind in unseren Ort eingefallen, haben alle getötet und jeden Stein auf der Suche nach dir umgedreht. Obwohl sie wussten, dass du nicht dort warst und wir nichts mit deinem Verschwinden zu tun hatten. Ich bin geflohen und hab mich auf dem Mars versteckt."

Das Drängen der Forscher wird energischer. Ich schicke ihnen die Nachricht: "Er ist ein Flüchtling, der schlimme Dinge durchgemacht hat. Es ist seine Entscheidung, wem er davon erzählt. Bitte respektieren Sie seine Privatsphäre."

Dann ignoriere ich jede weitere Nachricht und lasse sie warten. Nebenbei frage ich: "Warum gerade Mars? Und was sollen die Symbole da vorne?"

"Alle wissen, dass du zur Erde zurückkehrst und den Gürtel passieren musst. Sie warten und sterben dort zu Tausenden. Hast du bei den Menschen Berge von Altmetall gesehen? Es stammt aus dem Gürtel."

Hm, der Asteroidengürtel zwischen Mars und Jupiter ist groß. Ich habe nur das Pech, dort ausgerechnet auf Rage gestoßen zu sein. "Dann ... dachtest du, dass du hier stirbst? Und hast angefangen, deine Geschichte an den Wänden festzuhalten?"

"Ich hab es nicht zur Erde geschafft und komme von diesem Planeten nicht weg. Vor den Menschen liefen die Decepticons hier herum, also verstecke ich mich seitdem hier."

Ich reiche ihm die Klaue. "Kommst du mit mir zu den Menschen?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich mögen. Ich hab gehört, dass sie uns aufsägen und untersuchen."

Da kann ich ihm nicht widersprechen. Ich nehme seinen Servo und schaue ihm tief in die optischen Sensoren: "Keiner tut dir etwas, solange ich in der Nähe bin. Ich werde dich beschützen."

Er vertraut mir und ist froh, nicht mehr allein sein zu müssen. Ich schalte die Kamera wieder ein und kündige den Menschen unser Kommen an: "Ich bringe einen Freund mit. Keine Sorge, er ist friedlich."

Es ist schön, mit jemandem reden zu können. "Bei den Menschen heiße ich nun Se-eldra", erkläre ich. "Oder Seheldra. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, wie man diesen Laut am besten transkribiert. Oder einfach Seldra."

"Ich bin überrascht, dass du da überhaupt einen Zusammenhang siehst!"

Mit meinen Antrieben sorge ich für einen sanften Abstieg. Die Forscher halten einen respektvollen Abstand.

"Das ist Patchwork, er ist Arzt", stelle ich ihn vor. "Hier, siehst du? Sie tun dir nichts. Das sind Forscher, die diese Höhlen erkunden."

"Tut mir leid wegen eurer Drohnen."

Ich schlage vor, Patchwork in die Schrotthalle bringen zu lassen, da wird er niemandem auffallen. Nach meiner epischen Niederlage gegen Rage sind die Menschen nicht bereit, einem weiteren Roboter zu begegnen.

Ich lasse mich in meiner Menschenform zurückfahren. Während der Reise halte ich mit Patchwork weiter Kontakt und wir funken einander über unsere internen Systeme Nachrichten zu. Wir haben so viel zu erzählen. Es ist schön, jemanden zu haben, mit dem ich offen sprechen kann.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra hat so viel mit Patchwork zu bereden! Doch der Friede hält nur kurz an, denn Rage lauert noch irgendwo.

Ich hab die Ehre, ihm die Schrotthalle zu zeigen. "Hier haben mich die Menschen nach dem Kampf hingebracht, als ich so getan habe, als wäre ich kaputt." Ich klettere auf einen der Haufen. "Dann habe ich hier oben gelegen, außer Reichweite, damit sie mich nicht zersägen."

Die nächsten Tage verbringe ich bei ihm in der Maschinenhalle. Ich mag ihn sehr und genieße es, jemanden zu haben, der mich versteht, doch bei manchen Themen geraten wir ständig in irgendwelche Diskussionen, die mich nach einer Weile ermüden.

Einmal lasse ich fallen, als ich mein Verhalten erkläre: "Ich bin ein halber Decepticon."

"Seldra. Es gibt keinen körperlichen Unterschied zwischen Autobots und Decepticons. Das ist eine freie Entscheidung."

"Aber ... Decepticons empfinden die Berührung eines Menschen als eklig. Du sagtest, du empfindest das so nicht."

"Aber Seldra ... Natürlich spüre ich was sie meinen, aber es macht mir nichts aus."

Ich trete zu ihm. "Das hier macht dir nichts aus?" Ich nehme seinen Servo in meine Hände. Hm. Er zuckt nicht zurück, wie es die anderen Decepticons taten, wenn ich versuchte, sie zu berühren und mit Sicherheit liegt das nicht nur an den Gruselgeschichten, die ich ihnen erzählt habe: Wie menschliches Blut und Schweiß Metall rosten lassen und dass sie sterben, wenn ich sie oft genug anfasse.

Patchwork sagt: "Die Decepticons machen zu viel Gewese um eine Kleinigkeit. Ich habe schon sehr viele Cybertronier von innen gesehen und versichere dir, dass kein körperlicher Unterschied besteht."

Was soll das heißen? Ich argumentiere: "Meine optischen Sensoren leuchten rot wie bei den anderen Decepticons. Bei Autobots sind sie blau."

"Sie spiegeln deine Gefühle wieder. Du bist immer kampfbereit. Autobots sind immer bereit für Frieden."

Ich grinse. "Ich halte mich mit Training in Form und finde, dass das was Gutes ist. Willst du auch?"

"Wie, was trainieren?", fragt er.

Ich ziehe ihn an seinem Servo. "Na kämpfen. Komm schon, zeig mal, was du drauf hast."

Er lässt sich von mir auf die freie Fläche zwischen den Schrotthaufen ziehen.

"Was hast du für Waffen? Bist du eher der Nahkampf- oder der Fernkampftyp oder beides?"

"Naja, ich habe Werkzeuge. Ich könnte dich auseinanderbauen."

Okay, ich verstehe, dass er über keine angemessenen Waffen verfügt. Ich schiebe meine Erbsenpistole und reiche sie ihm. "Hier, nimm die. Die schwache Waffe ist perfekt zum Training."

Ich transformiere und laufe einige Meter fort, wo ich mich zu ihm umdrehe und bereitmache zum Ausweichen. Ich springe auffordernd ein paar Sätze hin und her. "Los, schieß."

Patchwork hebt zögernd die Waffe. Zielt. Mit gespannter Mechanik schaue ich auf die Waffe, um zu sehen, wie er ihr den Impuls gibt.

Nichts passiert. Die Waffe zittert. "Ich ... ich kann nicht", sagt er und lässt die Waffe sinken.

"Was ist los?", frage ich. "Klemmt sie?" Ich laufe zu ihm hin, transformiere, nehme him die Waffe mit menschlichen Händen ab und drücke den Abzug, den ich extra für diesen Zweck kurz zuvor geschaffen habe. Locker flockig fliegt eine kleine Metallkugel auf leicht ballistischer Kurve heraus und schlägt am anderen Ende der Halle in der Wand ein.

Verwundert drehe ich mich zu Patchwork um. Dann verstehe ich, beuge mich vor und frage flüsternd: "Bist du ein Pazifist?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was das ist, aber ich will nicht auf dich schießen. Ich bin Arzt. Ich repariere Leute, ich zerstöre sie nicht."

Ach du meine Güte, er ist zu gut für diese Welt. Ich verspüre den Wunsch, ihn zu beschützen. "Es ist okay", sage ich und tätschle ihm die Wange. "Du musst nicht auf mich schießen, wenn du nicht willst."

Patchwork schiebt seine Lampe und prüft meine Verletzung durch den Verband hindurch. "Jetzt blutet es wieder. Ich muss dir eine Woche Ruhe verordnen, sonst heilt es nie." 

Ich gebe mich lächelnd geschlagen. "Okay." Er ist so lieb, das hat gereicht, um ihn zu besänftigen. Er schiebt ein langes, zangenartiges Ding unter meinen Verband - vermutlich verschließt er die Wunden, dann nickt er zufrieden.

Einmal bemerkte Patchwork: "Hier ist alles voller Decepticon-Technologie."

"Du sagtest doch, es gäbe keinen körperlichen Unterschied."

"Ja, bis auf eines ..." Er hält mir die geschlossene Faust hin. Ich halte meine Hände darunter und er lässt ein Stück Metall hineinfallen - ein Decepticon-Tattoo, etwa so groß wie meine Handfläche.

Abends beim Ehepaar vor dem Fernseher verfolge ich gespannt die Nachrichten, ob Rage irgendwo aufgetaucht ist, doch nichts. Es endet mit dem Wetterbericht über diesen Sturm, der nach wie vor anhält und in die Nähe irgendwelcher Städte zieht. Ich hab erwartet, dass Rage mich aufsucht, nachdem ich gestern transformiert bin und er meine Energiesignatur auffangen konnte. Hm. Hatte er doch den Planeten verlassen, um Verstärkung zu holen?

Kieron fragt mich: "Bei uns sind ein paar orbitale Kanonen ausgefallen. Können Sie uns sagen, was dieser Rage für Waffen besitzt?"

"Keine, er ist einfach nur groß. Und intelligent."

"Ein Raumschiff ohne Waffen? Was ist sein Einsatzgebiet?"

"Keine Ahnung, er ist so ein Prototyp einer neuen Bauweise." Ich kann schwören, dass er extra geschaffen wurde, um der Schrecken meiner schlaflosen Nächte zu sein. Oder um Megatrons Wutanfälle auszuhalten. Warum wollte er ihn überhaupt als sein Schiff haben, wenn Megatron vorher eins mit starken Waffen geführt hat? Das einzige, was Rage besser kann als andere Raumschiffe, ist mitdenken.

Ich schlafe die ersten Tage noch beim Ehepaar zu Hause. Bis mich eines Morgens eine Nachricht weckt. Ich empfange meinen Namen in Großbuchstaben, wie in meinen Geist geschrien: "SELDRA, SIE BRINGEN MICH UM!"

Das kommt von Patchwork. Ich bin sofort hellwach, springe auf, transformiere gleichzeitig und springe aus dem Fenster. In Rekordzeit fliege ich zum Forschungszentrum, stoße die Sicherheitsleute am Eingang beiseite und eile in die Schrotthalle. Mehrere Leute mit elektrischen Stöcken haben Patchwork in eine Ecke getrieben, manche halten Seile, die sich um Patchworks Servos geschlungen haben, während sich ein Mann mit einer Kreissäge nähert.

Ich springe dazwischen und zerstöre die Säge und die Stöcke, indem ich sie jeweils kurz berühre und mit einem Energonstoß überlade.

"Hört auf mit dem Quatsch. Seht ihr nicht, dass ihr ihm Angst macht?"

Ein Mann erhebt das Wort: "Er ist kein Mensch. Wir wollen ihn öffnen und untersuchen."

"Aber doch nicht so!" Ich scheuche sie ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", frage ich besorgt, als ich mich wieder umdrehe, transformiere und befreie Patchwork mit geschickten, menschlichen Händen von den Seilen.

Er antwortet noch immer nicht.

"Hey, was ist denn?", flüstere ich.

Er grummelt: "Ich hab ihnen nichts getan. Warum ist Optimus dagegen, sie zu töten? Sie sind grausam."

Ich erkläre ihm ruhig: "Sie sind eine junge Spezies. Optimus will, dass sie die Chance haben, eigene Erfahrungen zu machen, eigene Fehler zu begehen. Sie sind lernfähig. Wir können ihnen erklären, was sie falsch gemacht haben und sie werden es verstehen. Und wenn nicht" - ich grinse - "dann erklärt man es ihnen nochmal."

Patchwork lächelt: "Jetzt sprichst du wie ein Autobot."

Ich wende mich an die Menschen und überrede Patchwork dazu, sich zu öffnen und ihnen sein Innenleben zu zeigen. Patchwork muss weit ausholen, um ihnen die Funktionsweise zu erklären, doch schließlich haben sie für's erste genug und ziehen sich zurück.

Als wir unter uns sind, wendet sich Patchwork mir zu und fängt an, mich zu untersuchen. Er hebt eine grell blaue Lampe, mit der er mich durchleuchtet, schaut mir in die Augen, misst meine Körpertemperatur und meinen Blutdruck. "Du hast den Allspark eingesetzt, oder? Das sollst du doch nicht machen. Das beschleunigt deine Umwandlung in eine volle Maschine."

"Ich hab das nur getan, um dich zu beschützen."

Er seufzt. "Ich weiß, ich weiß. Dann ... mach es nicht, wenn du es vermeiden kannst."

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, eine Maschine zu werden. Ich bin so schwach. Meine Kreativität, meine Ideen sind das, was mich rettet."

Patchwork fragt: "Was meinst du? Natürlich sind Maschinen auch kreativ."

"Aus Maschinen kommt nur das raus, was man vorher reingesteckt hat."

"Das Gleiche gilt auch für Menschen. Du musst Menschen auch erst irgendwas beibringen, bevor du was rausbekommst." Ich erzähle ihm von meinen Beobachtungen auf Cybertron: "Ich hab den Protoformen Spielzeug gegeben und sie haben nur genau das nachgespielt, was ich ihnen vorher gezeigt habe."

"Auf Cybertron gibt es kein Spielzeug. Die Menschenkinder kennen viele Beispiele und viele Geschichten. Wenn du ihnen nur eins geben würdest, würden sie auch nur das nachspielen."

"Ich erkunde in meinen Simulationen ständig Situationen, die ich vorher nicht erlebt habe. Die Ideen kommen aus meinem menschlichen Gehirn. Ich sage dem Maschinenprozessor, was es simulieren soll. Ohne Input macht das System immer nur dasselbe."

Er lächelt verlegen. "Ich kenne dich nicht gut genug, um dazu etwas zu sagen."

Ich erwidere: "Megatron will die Menschen vernichten und ich habe oft versucht, ihn davon abzubringen. Wenn das stimmt, was du sagst, hätte ich ihn schon lange umgestimmt. Menschen ändern ihre Meinung, Maschinen nicht."

"Du sprichst von Megatron. Theoretisch ist es möglich. Aber wir haben genau wie Menschen auch die Freiheit, an unserer Meinung festzuhalten."

Bald kommen wieder Forscher in die Halle. Einer von ihnen tritt auf uns zu und fragt: "Verzeihung. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ihre Spezies auch über Antriebe für Raumschiffe verfügt, die sich für interstellare Reisen eignen? Die Wurmlöcher nutzen oder sowas?"

Patchwork schaut ihn verwundert an. "Warum züchtet ihr nicht einfach welche?" Die Stille dauert gefühlt eine Ewigkeit an.

Ich tue, als wäre es eine gewöhnliche Frage und erwidere trocken: "Sie haben hier nicht die Voraussetzungen dazu. Sie wissen nicht, wie es geht und es gibt kein Energon auf dem Planeten."

Patchwork schaut mich verwundert an und funkt: "Warum zeigst du es ihnen nicht?"

"Ich hab ihnen nichts von dem Allspark gesagt. Menschen missbrauchen gerne Technologien. Wir sollten es uns gut überlegen, bevor wir ihnen sowas enthüllen."

Der Forscher fragt neugierig: "Können Sie uns den Vorgang erläutern? Wie gelangen die Transformer an neue Technologien?"

Okay, es war Zeit, ihm von den Bienchen und Blümchen zu erzählen. "Selbstverständlich, alles, was Sie wissen wollen." Ich fange schon mal an, mir etwas zu überlegen. Welche Informationen haben die Menschen bereits? Vielleicht erzähle ich ihnen einfach, dass die "Transformer" Eier legen.

Er führt mich zu seinem Büro, wo er ein Aufnahmegerät einschaltet und sich Notizen auf seinem Pad macht - er schreibt sich alle Fragen auf, die ihm einfallen, bevor er sie der Reihe nach stellt und abhakt. "Also, wie genau pflanzen sich Transformer fort?"

"Naja, wissen Sie, es gibt männliche und weibliche Cyber... Transformer." Ich denke mir irgendwas aus, von dem ich denke, dass er es hören will, ohne dass es ihm irgendwas nützt.

Patchwork besteht am nächsten Tag darauf, nochmal meine Verletzung zu untersuchen.

"Ist das nicht etwas übertrieben? Natürlich heilt sie."

Er stemmt mit gespielter Empörung die Servos in die Hüften. "Wenn du nicht so ein Hitzkopf wärst, müsste ich mir nicht solche Sorgen machen, dass du wieder herumhüpfst, wenn ich nicht dabei bin."

Ich grinse. "Sorgen um mich? Was machst du, wenn dich jemand angreift und ich nicht da bin, um dich zu beschützen?"

Er grinst mich zuversichtlich an. "Ich komme klar."

Er ist so lieb. Er sorgt sich um mich. Er ist so hilflos und ich möchte ihn beschützen. Plötzlich sage ich zu ihm: "Patchwork, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, ohne dich zu leben. Du bist so lieb und unschuldig und daran zu denken, wie du alleine durch dieses Universum wandelst, erfüllt mich mit Schrecken. Ich möchte in deiner Nähe sein, um dich zu beschützen. Du erinnerst mich daran, dass es Freundlichkeit gibt, dass man mir verzeihen kann, egal was ich getan habe. Du bist mein einziger Freund in einer Welt voller Feinde."

Er antwortet: "Dann lass uns zusammenbleiben und Partner sein. Es wäre mir eine Ehre." Ich weiß von diesem Konzept im cybertronischen Sinne nichts und lasse es mir von ihm erklären: "Partner machen alles gemeinsam, reisen zusammen, helfen einander, werden zusammen auf Einsätze geschickt. Gibt es das bei den Decepticons nicht?"

Ich versuche, mich zu erinnern. Da gibt es durchaus einige, die man ständig zusammen abhängen sieht. Das erklärt Einiges. Oft waren es ungleiche Paare wie Soundwave und dessen Haustiere. Obwohl ich bei Megatron und Starscream eher den Eindruck habe, es geht ihnen um "Halte deine Freunde in der Nähe und deine Feinde noch näher".

Bald kommt ein Mann in die Halle, einer der Sicherheitsleute: "Alle Leute werden gebeten, in den Keller zu gehen. Der Sturm zieht über die Stadt und hat eine Stärke erreicht, dass er Felsen mitreißt. Wir können nicht garantieren, dass die Glaskuppeln dem standhalten."

Plötzlich fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen: "Das ist kein normaler Sturm. Das ist Rage! Er kommt, um mich zu holen." Ich schaue Patchwork an und gehe meine Möglichkeiten durch. Soll ich mit in den Keller gehen? Aber dann dreht Rage hier jeden Stein um, bis er mich gefunden hat. "Ich denke, das Beste ist, wenn ich mich ihm entgegenstelle."

"A... Aber Seldra."

Sehe ich da eine Träne in diesen großen, blauen, optischen Sensoren? "Patchi." Ich nehme sein Gesicht in meine Hände. "Rage spürt meine Energiesignatur. Er findet mich, egal wo ich mich verstecke. Er wird alles in Stücke hauen und viele Menschen töten. Ich kann den Planeten nicht verlassen, ohne dass er es merkt. Der einzige Weg, der mir bleibt, ist mich ihm im Kampf zu stellen, auch wenn ich verliere." Ich habe bisher jeden Kampf verloren. Das kümmert mich überhaupt nicht.

"Lass mich nicht allein auf diesem Planeten!"

Ich seufze. Ich könnte einfach alles hinter mir lassen und mich in den Kampf stürzen. Aber der Gedanke, Patchwork nie wiederzusehen, erschreckt mich. "Ich komme zurück. Versprochen."

"Gut. Ich vertraue dir." Gerade will ich mich auf den Weg machen, da sagt er: "Warte! Nimm das." Er schiebt einen Schraubenzieher - die cybertronische Art aus vielen, filigranen Einzelteilen - und reicht ihn mir.

"Patchwork", sage ich. "Du weißt, dass ich Rage nicht wirklich mit einem Schraubenzieher besiegt habe?"

Er lächelt zuversichtlich. "Dann kommt das jetzt. Ich glaube an dich."

"Danke." Ich tue das leider überhaupt nicht.

Patchwork folgt den Forschern in den Keller. Gerührt stecke ich den Schraubenzieher ein und mache mich auf den Weg.

Ich begebe mich nach draußen unter die Glaskuppel - der Sturm fegt rote Wolken in rasender Geschwindigkeit über das Glas hinweg - dann zur Schleuse nach draußen. Die Wachleute wurden bereits abgezogen, daher hacke ich meinen Weg nach draußen und transformiere. Ich bin nervös. Idee, ich brauche eine Idee.

Der Wind reißt mich fast von den Füßen, daher lasse ich mich auf alle Viere nieder und klammere mich am Boden fest. Im roten Staub kann ich nicht viel sehen. Er mich vermutlich auch nicht, aber in der Form kann er mich spüren. Ich begebe mich in die Richtung, von wo der Wind am stärksten weht, erstmal weg von der Stadt, Schadensbegrenzung.

Mehrere Minuten lang kämpfe ich mich vorwärts, da reißt mich eine Böe vom Boden weg und schleudert mich herum. Ich fahre meine Antriebe aus und versuche, dagegenzusteuern - sinnlos, das macht es nur noch schlimmer - dann versuche ich wenigstens, meine Bahn zu stabilisieren. Ich stoße irgendwo gegen.

Plötzlich verstummt der Sturm mit einem Mal. Der Sand fällt zu Boden und gibt den Blick auf den gigantischen Roboter frei, dem ich direkt in den Servo geflogen bin. Ich stelle mir vor, wie ich den Schraubenzieher in die Höhe strecke und rufe: "Na? Erinnerst du dich an den?" Doch stattdessen muss ich daran denken, wie Patchwork ganz alleine auf dem Mars zurückbleibt, ohne jemanden, der ihn vor der Neugier der Menschen beschützt. Diesen lieben Roboter, zu gut für diese Welt. Der Roboter, der niemals kämpft. Ich frage mich, ob es einen anderen Weg gibt und mir kommt eine Eingebung: Ja, gibt es.

Rage schaut mich an und schließt den Servo.

"Warte! Warte!", rufe ich und funke sicherheitshalber gleichzeitig, damit er mich ja hört und hebe die Hände. "Ich weiß, was du willst: Den Allspark, damit Megatron die cybertronische Spezies wieder aufleben lassen kann. Ich hab einen Planeten gefunden, der perfekt dafür wäre. Wenn du mir hilfst, dahin zu gelangen, werde ich euch helfen, dort ein neues Cybertron zu errichten." Ich sende ihm die Daten, die ich habe: Koordinaten, Bilder, Messanalysen.

Einige Sekunden lang, die sich schmerzhaft in die Länge ziehen, warte ich auf eine Antwort. Dann lässt er mich los, transformiert in seine Raumschiffform und öffnet auffordernd seine Heckklappe, bereit für mich zum Einsteigen.

Ich lande auf dem Boden. "Warte, ich gehe nicht ohne meinen Partner" und schicke mich an, zu gehen. "Ich weiß, dass du die Städte plattmachst, wenn ich mich verstecke. Lass mich meinen Partner holen. Ich komme zurück, versprochen. Gibt mir eine halbe Stunde." Er schließt die Heckklappe und hüllt sich in Staubwolken. Ich laufe schnell zurück zur Stadt.

"Patchwork, Patchwork!", ich stürme in den Keller und nehme meine Menschengestalt an. Die Forscher starren mich mit offenen Mündern an. "Lass uns unter vier optischen Sensoren reden", sage ich und ziehe ihn mit vor die Tür, wo uns die Forscher nicht mehr sehen können.

"Seldra, du bist unverletzt?"

Ich nehme seinen Servo in meine Hände, um seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu sichern. "Ich verrate dir etwas Wichtiges. Der Allspark hat mit mir gesprochen. Er sagt, dass wenn ich ihm ein neues Zuhause für die Cybertronier finde, er meinen Körper verlassen wird. Er kann mich nicht in einen Menschen zurückverwandeln, aber meine Umwandlung wird auf der Stelle stoppen. Es ist ihm egal, ob es ein bewohnter oder unbewohnter Planet ist, darum habe ich weit entfernt einen großen, unbewohnten Planeten gefunden, der hauptsächlich aus Metall besteht. Ich habe mit Rage verhandelt und er ist bereit, mich hinzubringen. Würdest du mit mir zu diesem Planeten reisen?"

"Aber er ist ein Decepticon. Wird er mir nichts tun?"

"Nein, nicht so lange es ihm keiner befiehlt. Außerdem: Du sagtest, wir könnten unsere Entscheidungen frei treffen. Wir müssen keine Feinde sein."

Er denkt nach. Es fällt ihm sichtlich schwer. "Okay, ich vertraue dir."

Wir laufen nach draußen, wo ich wieder transformiere. Als wir die Stelle erreichen, wo ich Rage zuletzt gesehen habe, legen sich die Staubwolken und er öffnet wieder seine Heckklappe. Wir steigen ein. Rage hebt ab und wir verlassen den Planeten.

"Faszinierend", sagt Patchwork, als er sich innen umsieht. Es gibt nicht viele Autobots, die ein Decepticon-Schiff unbeschadet von innen betrachten können. Schon gar nicht eins der neusten Generation wie Rage. Er zeigt seine Flugroute auf dem Bildschirm an, reingezoomt auf unser Sonnensystem.

Ich wundere mich über den Knick, den er im Gürtel macht, aber denke mir nichts weiter dabei. "Rage hat ein biologisches Gehirn", erkläre ich und zeige auf eine Säule in der Mitte des Raums, wo Rage den grauen Klumpen, der viel größer ist als der eines Menschen, zur Schau stellt.

Patchwork wundert sich: "Was soll das bringen?"

"Wir hatten doch unsere Diskussion über Kreativität von Mensch und Maschine. Ich sage, dass es ihm zur kreativen Lösungsfindung hilft. Wenn du sagst, dass Mensch und Maschine gleich kreativ sind, was denkst du, was ihm das Gehirn bringt?"

Patchwork betrachtet den Klumpen fasziniert. "Ich würde sagen, dass es von organischen Stoffen lebt, nicht von Elektrizität. Wenn die Elektronik zerstört wird, lebt es weiter." Interessante Idee. Aber wie viel Mühe müsste man aufwenden, um ein Raumschiff überhaupt so stark zu beschädigen? Schon an einen gewöhnlichen Cybertronier konnte man sehr viel reparieren.

"Warum sollte man es nach einem Totalschaden erhalten wollen? Es wäre einfacher, ein neues zu bauen."

"Weißt du, wie sie gebaut werden?"

"So wie die anderen, außer dass man neben dem Spark eines Raumschiffs auch ein Organ braucht."

"Das macht es ja komplizierter ..."

Wir rätseln eine Weile herum.

Der Knick im Gürtel der Flugroute erschließt sich, als Rage vor einem Asteroiden anhält, den Sauerstoff im Innenraum absaugt und die Heckklappe öffnet.

Patchwork klammert sich an einem Kabel an der Seite fest. "Was ist los?", funkt er zu mir rüber.

Ich sehe mich um. Rage will irgendwas und sagt es auf seine Weise. Als ich zum Hauptbildschirm blicke, ersetzt er seine Flugroute durch eine Übertragung aus dem Gürtel - Megatron, der verrostet und regungslos auf einem Asteroiden liegt. Dann schaltet er um und zeigt Starscream, anscheinend liegt dieser in der Nähe auf dem gleichen Asteroiden. Wieder schaltet Rage um und zeigt eine Karte der Umgebung, auf der er fünf leuchtende Punkte markiert hat. "Er will, dass wir Megatron und seine Kumpane aufsammeln, bevor wir weiterreisen", stelle ich fest.

"Das wirst du doch nicht tun?", fragt Patchwork.

Ich wäge meine Möglichkeiten ab. Rage wird definitiv nicht ohne sie weiterfliegen. Ist es zu spät, um auszusteigen? Aber was dann, wie kämen wir von hier weg und zu diesem Planeten?

"Wir nehmen sie mit", entscheide ich.

"Seldra, hälst du das für eine gute Idee? Das ist Megatron, unser Todfeind."

"Niemand rührt dich an, solange ich da bin. Ich werde dich beschützen." Wir sind ein tolles Team, nicht wahr? Zwei Cybertronier ohne Waffen. Ein Pazifist und die Kämpfe bleiben an mir hängen, an der, die bisher alle Kämpfe verloren hat.

Er seufzt. "Gut. Ich vertraue dir."

Ich steige aus und steuere den Asteroiden an. Dort finde ich Megatron. Er sieht elendig aus, komplett verrostet und rührt sich nicht. Ich rufe Rage heran und lade - der fast nicht vorhandenen Schwerkraft sei dank - den leblosen Körper in Rage ein. Starscream finde ich wie erwartet in der Nähe auf dem gleichen Asteroiden. Grindor und Shockwave finde ich auf anderen. Soundwave schwebt frei zwischen den Asteroiden.

Als alle eingesammelt sind, schließt Rage die Heckklappe, füllt den Innenraum wieder mit Sauerstoff, sodass ich wieder in einen Menschen transformieren kann, und setzt unsere Reise fort.

"Ich muss sie wiederbeleben, wenn wir eine Chance haben wollen", erkläre ich. "Man kann Megatron nicht einfach auf einen fremden Planeten entführen. Er muss das selbst entscheiden."

"Aber Seldra, lass sie doch einfach so, wie sie sind."

"Das wird Rage nicht akzeptieren. Ich kenne sie. Vertrau mir." Ich trete zu jedem Decepticon und gebe ihm Energie für einige Tage plus so viel, wie sie sofort zur Regeneration brauchen. Sie erheben sich einer nach dem anderen, während ich zum nächsten gehe und stehe schließlich in deren Mitte.

"Conmutter", sagt Megatron. "Ich bin überrascht, dich zu sehen." Er wirkt angriffslustig, aber auch neugierig.

Ich sage: "Ich möchte dir helfen, die cybertronische Spezies wieder aufleben zu lassen. Der Allspark sagt, wenn ich ihn zu diesem Planeten bringe" - ich gebe Rage ein Zeichen, damit er die Daten auf seinem Hauptbildschirm anzeigt - "wird er meinen Körper verlassen und ein neues Cybertron errichten. Ich bitte dich, mit mir dorthin zu reisen."

Anstatt darauf zu antworten, sieht er sich um. "Und wer ist das?" Patchwork drängt sich ängstlich an den Rand. Megatron gibt dem vergleichsweise Kleinen einen Stups, sodass Patchwork in die Mitte stolpert.

"Das ist Patchwork", stelle ich ihn vor. "Du kennst ihn. Er ist der Arzt, der damals auf deinen Befehl hin entführt wurde, um mich zu reparieren. Er ist mein Partner und ich gehe ohne ihn nirgendwo hin."

"Ein Autobot", stellt Soundwave fest und stößt ihm einen Finger in die Seite. "Der ist so gut wie Altmetall."

Ich transformiere und springe schützend dazwischen. "Niemand rührt meinen Partner an. Wenn du ihn willst, musst du erst an mir vorbei."

Megatron wirft ein: "Ich hab dich auf Cybertron nur gegen Zivilisten antreten lassen, weil du so schwach bist. Du hast keine Chance."

"Das spielt keine Rolle. Ich trainiere seit 300 Jahren und werde ihn platt machen." Ich wende mich wieder an Soundwave: "Patchwork wird mich reparieren, aber dich nicht. Los, trau dich." Ich wackle angriffslustig mit dem Hinterteil und kratze wie zum Anlauf nehmen über den Boden.

Soundwave lacht. "Ich kenne dich, Conmutter. Du bluffst. Jeder weiß, dass du keine Waffen hast."

"Willst du weiter reden? Oder eine Welt des Schreckens kennenlernen?"

Soundwave schiebt eine Kanone und schaut fragend zu Megatron. "Nichts, was den Allspark gefährden könnte", sagt dieser.

Soundwave zieht sie enttäuscht wieder ein und schlägt mit seinem bloßen Servo nach mir. Ich weiche aus, klettere an ihm hinauf und nehme an seinem Nacken Kontakt mit seinem System auf. Soundwave bleibt reglos stehen. Er darf nun Rick Astley genießen.

"Patchwork", rufe ich meinem Partner zu. "Reiche mir einen Schraubenzieher."

Bevor er reagieren kann, ruft Megatron: "Halt!" Alle schauen zu ihm. Er wendet sich an mich: "Du wirst machen, was ich dir sage."

"Ja, Sir! Alles, solange es nicht gegen meinen Partner geht." Ich verpasse Soundwave im Schnelldurchlauf die 10 Stunden-Version und lasse ihn los. Ich klettere hinab zu Patchwork und transformiere.

Soundwave frage ich: "Und jetzt? Reden oder Welt des Schreckens?" Er funkelt mich böse an.

Ich nehme das als Anwort und führe die unterbrochene Vorstellungsrunde fort. "Patchwork - das ist Soundwave."

Ich zeige auf den nächsten: "Shockwave."

Und den nächsten: "Unbedeutender Nebencharakter." Starscream gibt das Knirschen einer wütenden Maschine von sich. "Warte nur, bis Megatron dich zum Abschuss freigibt. Ich werde als Erster da sein."

"Stell dich hinten an", erwidere ich ungerührt und will weiter fortfahren.

Patchwork funkt mich an: "War das jetzt nötig? Warum musst du sie wütend machen. Sie werden uns umbringen, sobald wir da sind."

"Ja, das war nötig", funke ich zurück. "Mit Freundlichkeit erreicht man bei Decepticons nichts. Man muss ihnen seine Dominanz zeigen."

"Hey", sagt Megatron plötzlich. "Wir können euch hören."

Ups. Dann gibt es keine Privatgespräche für uns auf diesem Schiff.

Die Reise nach Neo-Cybertron, wie ich ihn einfach mal nenne, wird etwa 10 Erdenjahre dauern. Da der Burgfrieden auf dem Schiff geklärt ist, gehe ich zu jedem Decepticon und gebe ihm Energie, um diese Zeit gerade so zu überstehen.

Dann ziehe ich mich mit Patchwork zurück. "Ich werde die Zeit in Hibernation verbringen", erkläre ich. "Wenn irgendwas ist, kannst du mich jederzeit wecken."

"Ist gut."

Ich transformiere, stelle meinen Conkörper in eine ruhige Ecke und schalte meine äußeren Systeme ab. Mein Geist zieht sich in eine Simulation zurück, während ich einige wenige Sensoren für alle Fälle nach draußen gerichtet halte.

"Se'eldra Sadr'khor." Ich empfange meinen Namen in perfektem Cybertronisch. Dann in menschlicher Übersetzung. Dann in meiner lautmalerischen Annäherung. "Wach auf."

Ich verlasse die Simulation und mein Botkörper aktiviert die optischen Sensoren. Ich bin online. Patchwork schaut mich an. Ich frage: "Sind wir da?"

Bevor ich auf meine innere Uhr schaue, gibt Patchwork die Antwort: "Wir sind halb da, 5 Jahre sind vergangen. Wir haben ein Problem." Er checkt meinen Gesundheitszustand. Der menschliche Körper ist noch in Hibernation - ich taue ihn nicht auf, solange sich nicht abzeichnet, dass die Pause länger andauert.

"Was ist es?", frage ich ungeduldig und wundere mich, was es sein kann um diese Zeit.

Patchwork antwortet: "Der Planet, den du ausgesucht hast, ist bewohnt." Hm, das kann nicht sein. Ich hab die Messungen gesehen. Ich hab mir die Koordinaten abgespeichert. Wie ist das möglich?

Ich gehe zur Kommandozentrale, um mir das anzusehen. Unsere Decepticon-Freunde erwarten uns. "Eure primitive, menschliche Technologie hat einen Fehler gemacht", spottet Megatron. Ich erwidere trocken: "Das war eure Decepticon-Technologie."

"Wie war das?"

Ich schaue ihm direkt in die rot glühenden optischen Sensoren. "Die Menschen haben keine eigene Technologie. Sie haben all das gebaut, nachdem sie die Decepticons erforscht haben. Eure Decepticon-Technologie hat einen Fehler gemacht."

Während Megatron mit einem Wutanfall ringt - gegen diese unumstößliche Wahrheit kann gerade er nichts einwenden - wende ich mich den Bildschirmen zu, doch ich werde aus der Anzeige nicht schlau. "Wer bewohnt den Planeten?"

Patchwork fragt erschrocken: "Spielt das eine Rolle?"

"Naja, sind es Einzeller oder intelligente Wesen?"

"Aber Einzeller könnten mal intelligent werden!" Das ... das ergibt sogar Sinn. Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht. Er ist so niedlich, aber geht diese Ansicht nicht etwas zu weit?

Soundwave erklärt: "Die Instrumente empfangen vereinzelt Signale, die auf organisches Leben hinweisen. Es könnte sich um ein starkes Magnetfeld handeln, das die Ergebnisse verfälscht. Oder um eine hoch entwickelte Spezies, die sich abschirmt."

Megatron sagt: "Wage es ja nicht, einen Rückzieher zu machen. Wir haben eine Abmachung." Ich denke angestrengt nach: "Okay. Lass uns erstmal den Kurs fortsetzen und uns den Planeten anschauen. Ich kümmere mich dann darum." Da die Angelegenheit damit vorläufig geklärt ist, ziehe ich mich wieder in meine Hibernation zurück.


End file.
